This invention relates generally to apparatus for drawing out a tape from a cassette to place it along a predetermined tape path in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a tape loading apparatus in which the operation of drawing out the tape is carried out while reel motors on the tape-supply reel side and on the tape-takeup reel side generate rotational force to impart small and equal torque to the reels in the direction of winding tape thereon.
Among conventional video tape recording and/or reproducing (VTR) apparatus for use with tape cassettes, there are some in which the tape is drawn out of the cassette to form a specific tape path which brings the tape into contact with an address head in the stop mode. The tape is made to travel at high speed along the above tape path thus carrying out a random-access operation. This type of apparatus is designed so that a braking force is mechanically applied to each reel disc during the operation of drawing the tape out of the cassette, so as to impart an appropriate tension on the tape being drawn out of the cassette. In the actual operation of this apparatus, the mechanical braking operation does not work as well as might be desired and problems arise. For example, the tape drawn out of the cassette may be imparted with an excessive tension or conversely may be left to slack.
In the case where most of the tape is wound on one or the other of the reels inside the cassette, operation of drawing out the tape may cause all the tape to be drawn off the other reel so that an excessive tension is imparted to the tape. As a further disadvantageous result, the tape may be damaged.